The Only Me
by Fall1ng4U 1s HaRdRThN 1t L0ok5
Summary: "I believe that those who know me, cannot say they know me, for even I don't know who I am, yet i am very pleased to meet you, my friend. How about I tell you my life, then we will decide if my reasoning is fair." Anexandra Curissia Hawke


**I know that i should finnish my other stories... but they inda suck, and this one just kinda hit me today... hope she's not a merry sue...**

**Flames welcome!**

* * *

What many people didn't know, was that Malcolm Hawke had a twin, who had been unfortunate, and got caught in the escape from the chantry. Laurabelle Hawke was a beauty, looking nothing like her brother. She had long bright red hair, and the Hawke's customary blue eyes. Around the time that she was brought back, she had an affair with at the time, a templar named Greagoir, who later became knight commander.

But something happened with the pregnancy. Durring the middle of one of her contractions, a not-so-smart templar had managed to smite the poor girl. The effects happened quickly. She died, while the babe lived.

Though because of her mother having a templars magic kill her in labor, the childs genetic makeup changed. The baby was born a girl named Anexandra Curissia Hawke. Bright red hair adorned her head, and Hawke blue eyes were on her face, she had elven ears, and bright green marks from her eyes down her cheeks, looking as though she was crying. Her lips matched her tears.

She sat there, in her fathers arms, looking at the world. Her nose twitched as all of the smells in the room assulted it, and her fingers fripped her fathers hand, as if knowing that the woman he loved had died.

As Anexandra grew, she sent letters to her uncle, in secret. She told him of her birth, she added paintings her friend made of her. Her bright red hair kept short, her eyes peircing, and her birthmarks easily seen. Her friend was named Alexander Amell.

He was a teenager, about to finnish his apprienticeship. He told her of his sister Leandra, and his brother Gamlin. About how he and his brother hated each other, and how Leandra married a mage named Malcolm Hawke after running away from her family.

When Anexandra turned 9, she realized she had magic. She started in her studies, and later, became the first mage/templar. And it was all because of the fool who smited her mother when she was born.

At the age of 15 a Grey Warden shown himself, called himself Duncan, talking about a blight, and how they needed mages. At the same time, Alex and his friend Jowan, had gotten in trouble. The night before shit hit the fan, Alex had written many wills, and letters of reccomendation, all from him, to Anexandra, and sent them to his sister Leandra who after Malcolm past away, stayed in Fereldon.

They all stated that should Anexandra ever show up near the family, she was to get his share of their families inheritance, and as a show of kindness, a way into the family. He showed them to Greagoir, after explaining everything that had happened, and Greagoir approved.

Alex died the next morning, Jowan got away, and Anexandra volunteered to be the grey warden should they not find anyone else.

Needless to say she was chosen.

After meeting Alistair, who was once a templar in training with her, they went into The Wild, there they met Morrigan, and her mother Flemeth, the witch of the wilds.

The next problem came when Anexandra took the initiation. She was left with the taint, but it was different. She could communicate with the darkspawn, but had proven that she could still have children. She had virtually no taint in her system.

The battle of Ostogar lost, along with Cailan Therin, King of Fereldan. Flemeth saved both Anexandra and Alistair, before sending them with Morrigan to Lothering, where they met up with Leandra and her twins, Bethany and Carvar.

Leandra explained what Alex had done and told Anex that she and her family were going to Kirkwall. Anex agreed to meet up when the Archdemon was slain.

After many months, it was slain, by Anexandra's own hand, but because of a ritual that Morrigan had obtained, she did not die, and an old god would be born, with Anexandra as it's Godmother.

Morrigan was to come to Kirkwall with her for a small while, while keeping in touch about when Anexandra was to help her birth the child, and when visits would be.

Along the way, Alistair Therin, the baster child of the late King Maric Therin, the new King of Fereldan, asked that she induct the new wardens at Ameranthine along the way.

Anexandra inducted ex-nobleman Nathaniel Howe, along with her friend, and one of the Hero's of Fereldan, Oghren of the Warrior Caste, A young girl named Mhairi, who died, and a mage named Anders, that Anexandra had met at the circle.

After that, they rushed to Kirkwall, where Anexandra donned an outfit where she could be somewhat conspicuous, and bribed both her and Morrigan to get into the city.

This is where the real story begins...


End file.
